ENTRE ACORDES Y MELODIAS
by sandra hatake
Summary: Que podrian tener en comun, un pianista de musica clasica amante de la tranquilidad y una hiperactiva cantante de pop, nada verdad?, pero como siempre, por caprichos del destino,terminaran reunidos en el mismo lugar, podran sobrevivr a esa experinecia?


_Hola a todos! Esta vez mi cerebro expulso la locura de un universo alterno, es la primera vez que hago uno, así que no sean muy crueles con migo T-T, en fin, espero les guste, y sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este primer episodio de __**Acordes y melodías**_

_**Y todo comenzó aquel día…**_

"Es una completa locura" fue lo que dijo cuando oyó la propuesta de su manager; a quien se le ocurrirá mesclar a un pianista y a una cantante de música pop en un mismo lugar, y peor aún, cambiar de roles, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, el era un respetado pianista de música clásica, no un cantante, y ella era la estrella del momento en lo que al género pop se refería, si él no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo cantar, ella tampoco la tendría para tocar un piano. Definitivamente, rechazaría la oferta, aunque la suma que le ofrecieron por presentarse en el Reality era tentadora, no lo haría, no arruinaría su reputación por una tontería como esa.

-La respuesta es no –afirmo Sesshomaru con severidad-

-Pues… creí que sería una buena idea y yo… -El hombre de mediana estatura, dudaba en continuar, pues presentía que lo que diría no le gustaría a su cliente- bueno, yo…

-Que hiciste Jaken… –cuestiono dirigiéndole una intimidante mirada-

-Es que… creí que sería buena idea para mejorar su imagen… -susurró el pequeño hombre- y pues yo...

-Por tu bien… -amenazo el peli plata- espero que no hayas hecho lo que creo…

-Discúlpeme! –se excuso el pequeño hombre aterrado- yo… yo firme el contrato!

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en medio de la sala, Sesshomaru soltó un cansado suspiro, pues ahora no había forma de zafarse de aquel programa, ah! Pero eso no se quedaría así, Jaken pasaría por lo menos una semana en el hospital por la estupidez que acababa de cometer…

A los pocos días de aquel "desafortunado incidente" que Jaken había sufrido, según dijo Sesshomaru, los programas de televisión anunciaban el día de estreno del dichoso Reality…

-Buenas tardes a todo el público espectador! Mi nombre es Miroku, y seré el conductor de este nuevo programa! –Exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro- dentro de una semana se llevara a cabo el ansiado programa que unirá por vez primera, en un mismo escenario, a Sesshomaru Taisho, pianista de talla mundial, y a Kagome Higurashi, la pop-idol del momento, podremos ver al joven pianista en su andar cotidiano, asaltarlo con preguntas de parte de ustedes, al igual que a la cantante, pero eso no es todo, nuestros protagonistas tendrán que cumplir retos impuestos por la producción, cuáles?, esperen a el día de estreno y lo sabrán!

-Recuérdame por qué debo hacer esto Sango? –Cuestionó Kagome a su representante- es una tontería!

-Porque –respondió la aludida- es la mejor publicidad para tu carrera, ese programa es el más sintonizado de todo Japón, y se transmite a nivel internacional, además, te hará bien pasar tiempo con un hombre como Sesshomaru Taisho, a ver si dejas de ser tan infantil

-Que! –exclamo indignada- Sango! creí que eras mi amiga!

-Y lo soy kagome –respondió la muchacha- pero acéptalo, eres un tanto… aniñada, en cambio el…

-Es un pianista aburrido, que no hace más que tocar canciones para dormir –dijo la cantante desviando la mirada de su amiga-

-Ni siquiera lo conoces Kagome –replico la Sango- es un hombre respetable

-Es un viejo aburrido! –Exclamo a punto de hacer un berrinche- no soportare una semana con el

-Solo te lleva tres años –replicó la mujer- y toma el trabajo de forma más seria que tu

-No quiero hacerlo sango! –lloriqueo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a su amiga- podemos revocar el contrato? Dime que si… si?

-Te presentaras a ese Reality quieras o no! –Respondió con severidad la mujer- todo está arreglado, hasta tu familia espera ver el programa, no seas tan egoísta Kagome…

-Pues ya que –contesto de mala gana- entonces… es en dos semanas?

-Efectivamente…

Los días transcurrieron más rápido de lo que ambos hubiesen querido, para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en sus respectivos camerinos, alistándose para lo que sería la presentación en vivo y en directo del programa, al cabo de unos minutos, ese encaminaron hacia el set de grabación encontrándose segundos antes de entrara a escena, enviándose miradas nada amigables.

-Muy bien, señor Taisho, señorita kagome –dijo Miroku al verlos entrar- saldremos al aire en unos momentos

-Solo dese prisa –respondió la cantante sin dignarse a ver a sesshomaru-

-Mientras más rápido mejor –apoyo el pianista de mala gana-

-Enseguida –respondió el presentador- esta convivencia será mas interesante de lo que pensé… -susurró sin que los protagonistas lo escucharan- y más problemática…

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros –saludo alegremente Miroku dirigiéndose al público, dando por iniciado el programa- amantes de la música clásica y contemporánea, después de una larga espera, tenemos por fin en este escenario a los más destacados intérpretes de ambos rubros, Sesshomaru Taisho –dijo mientras la cámara enfocaba al aludido- pianista de fama mundial y Kagome Higurashi –agrego mientras la enfocaban- la artista del momento, ambos reunidos aquí para cumplir los retos impuestos por nuestro director, y por ustedes adorado público, pues bien, para dar inicio con el programa, haremos las primeras preguntas a nuestros invitados. –Dijo mientras sacaba una especie de libreta- Sesshomaru, por que aceptó la propuesta de nuestro director?

-_Porque no me quedo de otra –pensó el peli plata_- me pareció una propuesta interesante

-Y usted Kagome? –Cuestiono Miroku- cuál fue su motivación-

-Ninguna –susurró sin que nadie la oyese- al igual que a Sesshomaru, me pareció una propuesta interesante

-Al parecer se llevaran muy bien durante la convivencia! –Exclamo Miroku con una sonrisa en el rostro- tiene opiniones muy similares

-Convivencia? –cuestionaron ambos con clara confusión marcad en el rostro-

-Oh! –Exclamo el hombre- ya que tocamos el tema, empezaremos con el reto principal de este programa –agrego con una traviesa sonrisa- la convivencia…

-Que! –Exclamaron ambos representantes siendo callados al instante por el personal de trabajo del lugar-

-No me dijeron nada de eso! –Replico Sango-

-Sesshomaru va a matarme… -susurró aterrado Jaken-

-Como lo oyeron damas y caballeros! –Exclamo Miroku siguiendo con el programa- Sesshomaru Taisho y Kagome Higurashi compartirán una misma casa, sin contacto alguno con el exterior, los dejaremos solos, bajo la vigilancia de nuestras cámaras durante una semana!

Miroku seguía hablando de lo bonita que era la casa, con vista al mar y demás tonterías, mientras los protagonistas del "reto", no creían lo que acababan de oír, la semana más desastrosa de sus vidas estaba por comenzar, y solo era el principio…

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este episodio, espero haya sido de su agrado, me gustaría saber que opinan de esta nueva historia, se aceptan tomatazos, de todo menos piedra, por que esas duelen XD, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima, si dios y sus comentarios lo permiten ^0^


End file.
